


Trick-Or-Treating

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Husbands Klance, Established Older Klance, Exchange of I Love Yous, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Sleepy Kiss, Teasing/flirting, They have an adorable daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Lance are married now with a young daughter- who loves Halloween like it's Christmas.





	Trick-Or-Treating

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, part of me can't believe I actually finished this, even if it did take me three months. I'm really proud of myself though, and this is so cool to finally be finishing! So here is my last fic of 2018, as well as the last prompt for Klancetober 2018(list made by @ikimaru on tumblr).
> 
> Enjoy!

       "Daddy!" A little girl with messy black pigtails raced into Lance and Keith's bedroom. "Papí! It's Halloween, wake up, wake up!"

       Lance rolled over and nudged Keith's arm. "Wake up, your little Halloween enthusiast is excited."

       Keith cracked one eye open. "Oh,  _my little Halloween enthusiast_? I recall you being just as excited as us last night, _Papí_." He poked Lance's cheek.

       Lance proceeded to pull the blankets over his head. "Before the crack of dawn, Ariela's absolutely your little Halloween enthusiast."

       "Daddy! I need to put on my costume for school! Daddy!" She tugged on Keith's blanket. "We're going trick-or-treating from class to class, I'm so excited!"

       Keith blinked a few times, and Lance took pity on him, sitting up and reaching over his husband to ruffle their daughter's hair. "Alright, sweetheart. Go brush your teeth and wash your face, and then we can see about getting you some breakfast, and  _then_ we'll worry about your costume. We have plenty of time, don't worry."

       Ariela paused, thinking. She brightened, beaming up at Lance. "Okay!" She ran off, presumably to the bathroom.

       Lance fell back onto the blankets. A few seconds later, he snuggled back into Keith's chest. "You do need to get up."

       "Five more minutes."

       "Come on, babe." Lance sat up and nudged him. When Keith didn't open his eyes, Lance got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Hmm... I think we could arrange some... early trick-or-treating." He lifted a hand to cup Keith's cheek. 

       Keith's eyes fluttered open and a smirk crossed his face. "Hmm, really?"

       Lance grinned and rubbed his thumb over Keith's cheek. "Yeah. Trick-or-treat, Keith?"

       Keith sat up and leaned in close to Lance. "Surprise me."

       Lance leaned forward the last few inches, guiding Keith closer and kissing him gently. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on Keith's. "Happy Halloween. I love you."

       Keith smiled, eyes still closed. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt thirty-one for Fictober and Klancetober(we're finally done I can write loads of other stuff now)!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
